Trust Me
by SaRz-fiddledee-glee
Summary: Events leading up to the moment Quinn gets knocked up, and a little of the morning after. It must have been a pretty bad day for the celibacy club president to let her boyfriend's best friend take her v-card. So what happened?


_Hey guys!_

_My very first fanfic. Would love to know what you think!_

_It's set between 'Showmance' and 'Preggers' - basically, the day/night Quinn gets knocked up._

_Some adult themes, though fairly tame. This was written just before the 'Journey' episode as well, so I was pretty excited when they put the Puck/Quinn scene in!_

* * *

Quinn slammed her locker door furiously. Her throat was tight at the attempt to not cry. It had been one of those days.

It started before she had even left for school that day. Her father was assistant pastor of her church and had dumped the news that seeing as Pastor Marvin was going to be at the chastity ball as MC, he had been called in to oversee the church for that evening.  
Of course, church family before your own blood family, right? Ugh. She couldn't argue with her dad or the church...but was it selfish of her to feel so furious that her father couldn't be there to acknowledge and celebrate her commitment? That she had to share him with another 300 odd people? Maybe it was...which is why she didn't say anything to him, but sometimes she wished he could be just a regular church-going father like the majority of the others.

When she arrived at Math class in first period, she was greeted with an unwelcoming bright red 'F+' written at the top of her last test. 'F+.' What a joke. What was with that symbol after the letter anyhow?  
Was it meant to say 'oh don't worry, you failed, but at least you did it well?' In any case, failing a subject at McKinley High meant that one was not allowed to participate in any extra-curricular activities, unless they were able to improve their marks on the next test.

This meant no more Cheerios for the rest of the week until she had picked up her marks. Not only would she be missing out on the best thing about school (apart from her girlfriends and Finn, of course), but she had to face up to Ms. Sylvester and break the news to her. Her coach was not a force to be reckoned with, whether Quinn was her favourite or not.

In the girls bathroom later that day, she weighed herself (Sylvester had demanded they be installed to make sure the Cheerios could maintain an acceptable stick-thin figure) and noticed she had gained a pound over the week. Quinn was sure she could see it in herself too. Her face appeared...rounder. She cursed herself for eating lunch yesterday and took note to refrain from eating for the remainder of the day. She routinely ignored her stomach's loud protest at the very idea.

She had thought her day would improve when she realised that today marked hers and Finn's four month dating anniversary. She scribbled down a few notes during Biology of how they could celebrate it, finally settling on a traditional movie date.

She found Finn at the lockers, in a better mood than she had been all day…until she saw him talking to that loser wannabe, Berry. She waited until Rachel had walked off before alerting him of her presence.

"What did she want?" Quinn demanded. Finn jumped at her voice, and turned around, "Oh hey, babe. I didn't realize you were here."  
"Yes, I gathered that," she said, placing her hands on her hips, "why was she talking to you?"  
"Oh, nothing," he said, smiling awkwardly, which told Quinn she had every right to be suspicious, "I just...it's for Glee club...so um...Rachel offered to give me a singing lesson tonight."  
Quinn scoffed and shook her head, "You're not..." she started, and Finn shifted nervously, "Finn! You know what I think about her!"  
"It's for my football scholarship, babe. I suck at this Glee stuff...I could do with some help."  
"You know she wants to offer a lot more than help," Quinn said gritting her teeth, "but forget it. Seeing as you obviously can't remember what day it is, you can forget the fact I had plans for us tonight."  
"Monday?" Finn tried.  
She groaned in exasperation.  
"It is Monday though..." he said weakly.  
"Look, don't bother. Go and have this 'singing lesson,'" she mocked,  
quoting with her fingers, "and hopefully by tomorrow I won't feel like shooting everyone that crosses my path in the head."  
"But..." Finn tried to say.  
"Just. Go." Quinn snarled.

She had finished collecting up her things and now all she wanted to do was slip into a coma until tomorrow, with the hope that it would not seek as much vengeance on her as today had.

"Hey Sugar-Lips," came a voice from behind her as she made her way out of the school.  
Quinn stopped in her tracks, trying to suppress the built-up rage from erupting. Noah Puckerman was the last person she felt like dealing with right now.  
"Finn made it to second base yet?" he sniggered.  
Quinn turned around and glared, tears welling up in her eyes, which made Noah's face drop immediately. She had reached the end of her rope.

"No, Puckerman. He has not," she raged, her volume increasing with each statement, "as a matter of fact, he's probably going to have more luck with Berry tonight, even though today marks our four month anniversary. Aside from that I have made a promise to God, to my church and to my parents. None of whom seem to actually care! I have had a revolting day, I've gained a pound and flunked a test which means as I won't be in Cheerios practice which Sylvester's going to kill me for anyway, so I am going to be starving myself this week for no reason and..."  
She trailed off, unwillingly allowing a few tears to escape.

She was surprised to find Puck's hand on her shoulder.  
"Look," he said a little more sympathetically, "I couldn't understand half the things you said, but it looks like you've had a nuclear bomb of a day."  
Quinn looked at the floor, nodding.  
"My day hasn't been all that great either," he admitted, "they closed the gym today because someone set the emergency sprinkler system off, and of course, Figgins automatically blames me."  
Quinn looked at him.  
'Poor guy. No one gives him a chance,' she thought.  
"Although, it WAS me," he continued, "I should not have been able to be found out. The Puckatron is a super-sleuth. Now I have to spend lunchtimes with Ms Pillsbury, cleaning who knows what. Cleaning cleaning products for all I know."  
Quinn bit her tongue, trying to suppress the urge to laugh.

"So what I'm saying is...how about you come over to mine tonight. You know, hang out. Watch a movie..." Puck suggested.  
"A date?" she asked, although now a little calmer, "Puck, you know I can't. I'm going out with Finn."  
"And Finn is where, you said?" Puck challenged her "How is this any different?"  
He was right, she thought. It wasn't any different. If Finn could be with someone she absolutely despised, surely there would be nothing wrong with her hanging out with his best friend...  
Besides, today had been rotten. She deserved a little time to relax.  
"Okay," she decided, "just let me call my parents. I'll tell them I'm staying at Santana's tonight. They'd never approve of this."  
"Sure, whatever," Puck shrugged.

Her parents bought the story, considering the girls had been friends since elementary school, and within seconds she had their approval.  
With that, the pair made their way to Puck's car and headed towards his home, stopping off at the liquor store on the way.

They sat together in Puck's bed, watching a talent program on television. Numerous beer cans lay strewn around the room, whilst only a couple of empty coolers sat on the bedside table. However, although Puck had consumed more, Quinn was certainly the more intoxicated of the two - an empty stomach and the fact she'd never drunk before certainly contributed to this.

"You know I could out-sing half these punks," declared Puck.  
Quinn snorted as she placed her third empty cooler aside.  
"I could!" he said adamantly.  
"Well..." she began, swaying as the alcohol had truly taken its effect, "you could always join Glee club," she laughed, "I hear they're auditioning for new losers."  
"Oh yeah?" Puck challenged and squeezed her sides, causing Quinn to let out a piercing squeal.  
"Woah there babycakes! Is someone...ticklish?" he teased as he worked his fingers along Quinn's well-toned stomach.  
"N...nuh...nooo! P-P-Puck! Hahaha! D-don't!" was all she managed to scream before collapsing into a giggling, hysterical mess, as Noah relentlessly tortured her.

Quinn wriggled and squirmed helplessly, unable to escape from Noah's strong grip. He finally let up when he was convinced she could hardly breathe.

They lay next to each other silently...apart from the cute little giggles that escaped Quinn's lips as she tried to calm down again.  
She was left giddy, and in a drunken bliss. She knew this was uncharacteristic of her, to be drinking at all, let alone to be drunk. Not to mention she was in bed with a boy, who had just been touching her. But for the first time in a while she felt at ease.

Quinn turned to look at Puck. Man, he WAS hot. Granted he knew it, which on any other day would make her disregard him altogether. Tonight was different, however. He had taken the time to make her feel special; to consider her feelings. Whilst Finn cared, he wasn't really in tune with such things, which often left her wanting.

Screw Finn, she thought. He had stood her up today for that screechy try-hard Berry. If that's the way she was going to play, well even clean-slate Quinn could get down and dirty too.  
With that, she brought her lips to meet unsurprised Puck's and kissed him deeply. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing the nape of her neck, her arms and back to meet her lips. She gave a satisfied shiver and ran her hands along his defined abs.

Their lips locked together and their bodies became entangled. Puck made his way on top of her, his hand tracing up her leg, up her skirt, and at the lining of her underwear, to which his fingers took hold and tugged ever so slightly. Quinn let out a gasp.  
He stopped for a moment, and gazed deep into her eyes.

"Do you want this?" he asked, panting. "We don't have to..."  
She paused for a moment.  
_'You've made a promise,_' said a voice in her head.  
No, Quinn thought. She was tired of trying to please everyone - her parents, Coach Sylvester, the Cheerio squad, the celibacy club, her teachers, Santana and Brittany, the church, Finn...  
Tonight was about her. For once in her life she was going to make a decision solely based on what Quinn Fabray wanted and no one else.

"I do," she whispered, "I want to."

An aching head greeted Quinn unwelcomingly the following morning. She blinked, not understanding where she was at all at first.  
She realised she was naked. Completely and utterly bare. This puzzled her greatly...the only time she allowed herself to be naked was in the shower. Even then she felt self-conscious.

Her body felt strange...she hadn't...had she?

It certainly wasn't Finn's house. She had been their often enough to recognize that by now. Glancing at the cabinet in the corner of the room, she took note of the ridiculously large collection of Super Mario Brothers games and merchandise.

It finally hit her, just split-seconds before she heard the matching voice to confirm her fears.

"Morning, Giggles," Puck said with a wink, "How are you feeling after our big night? Not bad, huh?"  
"Puck!" Quinn yelled, "What…I…did we…you should have stopped me!  
My parents…I need to get home!"  
She clutched the blankets to conceal her body, all the while trying to reach her clothes sprawled on the floor beside the bed.  
"Settle down, Barbie! No need to hide from me. I saw it all last night." he said with a smirk, settling on the bed at her feet.

But Quinn was anything but calm. Her breath quickened and she started muttering to herself.  
What would her parents think?  
What would she tell them?  
What about Finn?  
She had betrayed Finn!  
How late in the day was it?  
She became more frantic as she found herself unable to reach her clothes from the bed.

"Woah woah woah, Quinn!"  
The fact he used her name caught her attention. He held her shoulders gently and looked her in the eye.  
"It's okay. You're okay. You had a rough day yesterday and needed a  
break," he said as he started collecting her clothes up for her, "we  
had a fun night, remember?"  
She shook her head.  
"Babe, trust me. I called a taxi when I saw you beginning to stir.  
You'll be home before your parents begin to question things and call  
the Lopez'."  
"But Finn…" she started.

"Should be thanking me. He would hate to see you sad, and he's a moron for upsetting you to begin with. He doesn't have to know about this."  
Quinn bit her lip, considering what she had just been told.  
"Trust me," Puck said again and kissed her forehead. He got up and left the room so that she could get changed.

Quinn gave a weak smile and nodded. It had only been one night, hadn't it? Compared to Santana, who was not shy in giving her all the graphic details of the latest hot night she had had (and there had been plenty), she was still practically a celibate.

It had been a fun night, she decided. There was no need to feel guilty. God knows she felt guilty about things often enough. She deserved to let her hair down a little. She made her way to the front door where Puck was waiting.

"Thanks, Noah," she said and smiled a little more confidently. She stepped outside the house, where her taxi was waiting.

No one would ever have to know.

* * *

_What you think? Critique away! Constructively, obviously :)_

_Feel free to say hello to me on Twitter sometime SaRz1987_

_I also co-run GleeBits. We also have a tumblr, youtube channel and formspring. All under the same name :)_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Sarah_


End file.
